woltvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Carter - 1x08 - DNA
The eitgth episode of the first Carter series has 62 pages. <- 1x07 - Different Sides -> 1x09 - Motherly Love Headline The agents make a shocking discovery about the Carter family that has much more secrets than they thought... New Characters Only one new cast member joins the show. Jennifer Korman played by Vanessa Hudgens Episode Summary The episode starts at Nathalie Young's house. It's late in the evening as she starts hearing noises from the outside. It's Emily, breaking into the house, telling her that Adam has figured out that she was a Stewart spy months ago and that she now has become too much of a trouble maker. Emily snaps her neck. Liam gets home late and comes back into his room, finding his girlfriend Jennifer Korman there who just came home early from a trip of her university group. The FBI is at the crime scene and Simmons, Cole and Bradley discuss how Nathalie's murder fits into the whole picture. Cole figures out that it's possible someone had been paying Nathalie for keeping taps on Adam. Michael Warner is back, talking to Joshua about recent developments and especially the impressive fighting ability of Emily, taking out seven armed men all by herself. Warner tells him to keep an eye on Jennifer as she is not only Liam's current girlfriend, but also Adam's ex... Simmons finds a hair at the crime scene that has to belong to the killer. He takes it back to the lab, wanting it to be checked out as soon as possible. The agents question Adam about Nathalie's death but he of course doesn't know anything. One of Simmons' colleagues calls him, telling him that he saw Joshua White watching Jennifer's house. He sends Cole over there to check it out, he reluctantly agrees. Bolton and Liam talk about the failure of the crew they sent on Emily and that they need to try some other way to beat their rivals. Russell delivers the first result of the DNA test. The hair didn't belong to Nathalie but they didn't get a match either. Simmons thinks one of the Carter kids is involved and in order to get their DNA, he plans on sending Sidney into the Carter mansion. He calls her and after some hesitation, she agrees. Cole follows Jennifer, keeping an eye on her and ultimately finding out that she is now dating Liam. Something that puts her on the FBI's person of interest list. Sidney meets up with Jack and, as soon as they're in the mansion, finds an excuse to move around in the house, looking for DNA. After having some trouble and having to hide from Greg at one point, she ultimately gets something every one. Simmons has all of it tested and then rounds up the others revealing the big news. All of the Carter children are illegetimate children, some of Jeffrey and another woman, and some of Claudia (his ex wife) and other men. This applies to all the kids, except for Adam. He's not the child of either of them... Critical Reception Terrific episode with interesting twist and turns. The pursuit of evidence within the Carter house was breath taking and the reveal of the DNA results were shocking. The show made huge steps towards its first season finale. Notes & Trivia The opener of the episode once again showed that Woltvision is very ruthless when it comes to characters that don't work as well as they should. Nathalie Young was supposed to stick around a lot longer, but her story didn't look as great as it should so she was killed off. Michael Warner returned in this episode as Woltvision finally figured out what to do with him. He should become one of the most imporant characters of the entire show. Same thing goes for Joshua White. Memorable Qoutes: Sidney is in Kaily's room, looking for anything with her DNA on it. Sidney: "Something tells me that, if I were to bring you Kaily's bed stuff, you'd have more than one DNA sample." ---- After Simmons called the others to his office and is not there yet himself, they wonder what he's found out. Cole: "I don't know. But I bet he's gonna come in here, in his usual Simmons- way, shouting it out like a five year old." And in this moment, the door practically busts open with Simmons walking in, having a file in his hand. Simmons (very loudly): "I got some amazing news, everybody!"